


Waking Up... Or Not

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, because yo ladiezzzzzz dis iz ur storyyy, sleepy fluffy comfy cute soft soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Everyone knew how hard it was to wake Lee Jihoon up, and since Soonyoung was one of the most hyperactive members of Seventeen, who would be better for the almost impossible task?(Turns out, anyone would be more effective, since Soonyoung is too sleepy and Jihoon looks too cute when he just woke up for him to actually succeed.)





	

Jihoon was passed out on his bed once again. The pink haired boy had been up into the early hours of the morning, making sure the song he was working on was perfect - as he always did.

He knew the members were aware of how he worked hard every day, but whenever they tried to wake him up in the morning it seemed as all of the acknowledgement flied out of the window.

Jihoon hated getting out of bed. It wasn't so much for it being early in the morning, but more because his bed was so confortable and he really had no motivation to get up from it.

So when the other guys tried to drag him out of his bed, he just groaned and crawled back under his covers. They tried for about ten minutes before they all gave up and went outside of his shared room.

A part of him found strange that they had tried for such a small amount of time and another part of him was just waiting for Seungkwan to barge in and start singing in his ear, but all he heard were rushed whispers coming from the lounge.

Without thinking too much about it, he fell back asleep, only to be woken up again fifteen minutes later.

He lazily opened his eyes when he heard the door open and close and felt a lump fall down beside him. The face of Soonyoung, with his eyes closed greeted him, making him blush and causing his breath to slow down when he saw how close they were to each other.

"Hey", he said quietly, his voice slightly husky from lack of use and from having just woken up. 

Soonyoung mumbled a 'hi' back, but he was still only half awake, so it came out as a whisper. How can someone be so adorable this early in the morning?

"What are you doing here?", Jihoon asked the blond boy beside him.

Soonyoung opened his eyes slowly and gave him a sly smile. "They sent me to wake you up."

Jihoon smiled back, yawned and closed his eyes again, snuggling his pillow, pressing his face down on it, his stomach against his matress. He felt Soonyoung put his arm around his waist and pull himself closer to Jihoon's body, sharing his warmth.

"Well, you're doing a pretty lousy job", Jihoon mumbled.

Soonyoung just hummed and nuzzled his head against Jihoon's exposed neck, making him giggle and flinch a bit.

"H-hey! That tickles!"

Soonyoung opened his eyes, meeting Jihoon's, both with sleepy smiles on their faces. He raised his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good morning."

Jihoon smirked softly. "I didn't say I was getting up", he said, but knew his heartbeat was going way too fast for him to be able to go back to sleep.

So he decided to make the most of the situation and turned so he was laying on his side, resting his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, the older's arm going around his head, his hand on his hair, his fingers tangling themselves around the strands.

They stayed like that for a while, Soonyoung carressing Jihoon's scalp and the shorter boy sighing every once in a while, both of them enjoying each other's presence.

It could go without saying that the other member's plan had backfired big time, cause after that, Jihoon was definetely not leaving his bed anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to keep up the fluffyness of this, I was planning for the second episode to have more sleepy soohoon but also cute soonhoon and rest of seventeen interacting with cute kids (who may or may not be child got7), but yeah, tell me if you actually want that XD


End file.
